


Maria

by QueenRiley



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be an adventure all her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



 

Maria was never going to admit it, but she was really looking forward to America. She knew it could hurt her friends if she told them, and of course she was really going to miss them, but a large part of her was excited. She was going to a new place. She would meet new people, learn new things, have all new experiences she would never have the chance to have even if she stayed on Bannerman Road. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to have a chance to be on her own until it was right there in front of her.

She was sad she was going, of course. Part of her just didn’t want to leave at all, wanted to stay on Bannerman Road and live with her dad and see her mum sometimes. She wanted to finish growing up with Luke and Clyde. She wanted to go on adventures with Sarah Jane. 

She had grown so close to Luke, to Clyde, and especially to Sarah Jane. They would be so far away. They could video chat and talk on the phone and send letters of course. Her dad had even said they could visit sometimes, once a year or so. But it wasn’t the same as seeing them every day. 

Sarah Jane would still be able to give her guidance, to share her wisdom, but Maria knew it would fade, would become less relevant the less they were around each other. Clyde would still make her laugh, but she would miss a lot of the in-jokes because she wouldn’t be there to experience them. Luke would still need her to clue him in on certain social norms, but he would rely on her less and less and he would find new people, new friends, to help him on his way. And she was sad to see all that pass, to know the longer she was away, the more distant they would all become.

But a larger part was excited. She wouldn’t be just “Sarah Jane’s neighbor”. She wouldn’t be just “Luke’s friend” or “Clyde’s friend”. She wouldn’t be “Chrissie’s daughter”. She would be Maria. Just Maria. This was her chance to know herself, to grow in her own way. She would make new friends. Her father would guide her, help her, show her the ropes. She’d have a new school and new classes. Things would be different, so very different, but it was a real chance at breaking out on her own, at being her own person. It would be fun. It would be a whole new adventure. She couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
